Inocencia de Yuuri
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Entonces Ivan se dio cuenta: El estaba enamorado de la "inocencia de Yuuri" One-shot. IvanxYuuri


_**Inocencia de Yuuri**_

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni Kyou Kara Maou me pertenecen, si fueran mios seria una maldita mezcla de vampiros ninjas en el espacio con una pizca de xoloitzcuintle chicloso owo

**Pareja:** Ivan x Yuuri - Russia x Maou

**Advertencias:** Terminos que solo los que han visto los animes pueden entender.

**Summary:** Y en ese momento Ivan se dio cuenta. El estaba enamorado de la "inocencia de Yuuri"

Are you Ready?

* * *

><p>Y una vez mas se encontraba sentado en la misma silla, del mismo cafe, de aquella calle poco concurrida de Roppongi. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar, era tranquilo y habia un buen ambiente. Y aunque muchas personas se giraran curiosas al ver un chico tan alto que, seguro era extranjero, no le molestaba en lo mas minimo ese detalle. Siempre pedia un cafe latte, por mas calor que hiciera, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta sacaba una pequeña botella de vodka y le ponia un poco. Le gustaba bastante ese sabor, el del cafe mezclado con el licor. Pero lo que mas le gustaba y llamaba la atencion era la vista que el local ofrecia. Pues justo frente esa tienda habia una pequeña floreria llamada "Wincott". Ahi habia todo tipo de flores, bastante hermosas a la vista, y el chico que atendia tenia cierto aire de simpatia que llamaba mucho la atencion del ruso. Se preguntaba como hacia ese chico para siempre sonreir con tanta naturalidad. Era como si fuera la viva imagen de la inocencia. Y eso ciertamente atraia al ruso. Pero jamas habia tenido el valor suficiente para acercarse a hablar con el.<p>

Un dia por fin se aventuro a entrar a ese lugar. Al llegar un delicioso aroma embriago sus sentidos, la combinacion de tantos aromas le parecio exquisito, todas las flores tenian su propia personalidad, pero cada aroma mezclado hacia maravillosa la estancia. Era como transportarse al jardin del Eden, repleto de vida. Se sorprendio un poco de no ver por ningun lugar al chico que solia atender la tienda, asi que se limito a pasear por ella contemplando las diferentes rosas.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- dijo una voz amigable, levanto la mirada y ahi encontro al chico con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. Dio un pequeño respingo, sin esperar que el otro se encontrara tan cerca.

-Quiero algo... para mi hermana- dijo finalmente Ivan, inventando la primer excusa que se le vino a la mente.

-¿Es mayor o menor que usted?- pregunto el moreno, cosa que sorprendio bastante a Ivan.

-Ambas- dijo con rapidez. El pelinegro le miro con curiosidad mientras levantaba una ceja.

-¿Ambas?- pregunto curioso.

-S-si... tengo dos hermanas, una es mayor y la otra menor que yo- dijo Ivan un poco tembloroso.

-Es un buen hermano, llevando un regalo para sus dos hermanas- el pelinegro camino entre los pasillos, acercandose a unas flores en especifico.

-¿Que tal estas? Son tulipanes, imagino que a ambas les gustara- Ivan las miro un poco, realmente no le parecian espectaculares aquellas rosas, pero no queria darle la contraria al chico.

-Me gustan- dijo con una sonrisa infantil -Seria un buen regalo para ellas-

-¿Quiere que las arregle por usted?- el ruso se limito a asentir, con un tanto de timidez. El pelinegro camino al mostrador, en ningun momento dejo de sonreir, y eso aliviaba en cierta manera al sovietico.

-No eres de Japon ¿cierto?- comento el pelinegro cortando un poco el tallo de las rosas -Por cierto, lamento no haberme presentado, soy Yuuri, Shibuya Yuuri-

-Y-yo soy Ivan Braginski, soy ruso-

-Heee ¿estan de vacaciones?- pregunto con curiosidad -No es normal que un extranjero hable tan fluido el japones-

-Llevo 3 años viviendo en Japon-

-¿Te gusta el lugar? Yo siempre he querido visitar Moscu, los museos son explendidos ademas de que admiro mucho a ese autor que escribio la novela de Crimen y Castigo-

-¿Te gusta leer?- pregunto curioso Ivan.

-Sinceramente no, leo muy poco, pero esa novela me gusta mucho- Yuuri siguio sonriendo, esta vez cerrando los ojos y dedicandole la sonrisa al ruso, accion que logro un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del ruso. -Son 500 yenes- Ivan se apresuro a sacar la cartera y con una mano temblorosa le entrego la cantidad indicada, el pelinegro simplemente le sonrio y le entrego las rosas. -Que te vaya bien Ivan, espero a tu hermana le gusten las rosas-

Al dia siguiente volvio a visitar aquel cafe, de aquella calle poco concurrida de Roppongi, aun pensando en la platica del dia anterior. Deseoso de encontrar a aquel joven pelinegro regando algunas flores, pero en esa ocasion no lo vio. Ni al dia siguiente, ni al dia siguiente, ni al dia siguiente. Inicio a preocuparse ¿se habria enfermado? ¿Habria dejado el trabajo? ¿Le molesto su presencia y decidio irse? Eso no le sorprenderia, sabia muy bien que su presencia era incomoda para muchas personas, como esos hermanos balticos, que aunque no se lo decian era mas que evidente. O aquel chino que sin preambulos le gritaba que su presencia le molestaba. Quizas por eso aquel chico llamado Yuuri no aparecia.

Pero en el momento en que decidio ir a preguntar en la floreria que habia pasado con Yuuri, el pelinegro aparecio. Llevaba uniforme de beisbolista y reia mientras jugaba con un batt y hablaba con un joven de cabellos negros y gafas. Ivan noto como Yuuri´sonreia con tanta naturalidad y a su alrededor un aura de alegria era evidente. El ruso sonrio. Se sentia feliz por el otro, aunque le causara un poco de celos el no poder compartir esa felicidad. Pero no importaba, siguio bebiendo su cafe, ahora con tranquilidad y calma, despues de notar que despues de todo el pelinegro no habia desaparecido.

A la semana se decidio finalmente en visitar al chico de nuevo. Esta vez no se limitaria a verlo desde el cafe, como hacia dia con dia. Este dia intentaria entablar una conversacion mas larga, queria conocer mas al chico, habia algo en el que envidiaba y al mismo tiempo le atraia. Sin embargo no habia nadie en la tienda una vez mas, aunque esta estaba abierta. Asi que el ruso decidio esperar dentro.

Ivan paseo entre los estantes, contemplando con detenimiento cada flor que se cruzaba en su camino. Todas eran hermosas sin duda, pero, hubo una que llamo su atencion mas que nada. Estaba en una esquina, situada en un pequeño florero. Ivan se acerco con lentitud, sin despegar su mirada de esos llamativos colores. Con la yema de los dedos toco uno de los petalos amarrillos, los cuales se asemejaban tanto a un sol.

-Esta flor...- susurro, acariciando esta vez la parte central. Ambas texturas eran tan distintas, pero esa flor en cierta manera le recordaba a un sol abrigando a la tierra.

-Inocencia de Yuuri- dijo una voz tras el, Ivan se giro con rapidez, contemplando la sonrisa del pelinegro -Mi madre penso que ese seria un buen nombre para la flor.

En ese momento Ivan se dio cuenta de algo: Se habia enamorado de la "Inocencia de Yuuri".

-Sal conmigo- grito, levantandose de golpe y quedando de pie frente al japones. El cual se habia sonrojado de sobremanera y contemplaba con asombro al ruso que le sacaba casi dos cabezas.

-Y-yo...- titubeo, desviando la mirada, sin poder ocultar su bochorno.

-No me respondas ahora daa...- musito Ivan, dandose la vuelta. -Volvere luego... solo quiero que lo consideres- el ruso se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida, pero la mano del pelinegro le detuvo.

-E-esta bien- Yuuri desvio la mirada del otro, avergonzado. -En el cafe de enfrente ¿te gusta no? Siempre vienes y te quedas ahi un buen rato- los ojos violetas del ruso se abrieron de par en par, sorprendido.

-¿Como sabes que...?-

-Te habia estado observando- confeso Yuuri - Un extranjero de dos metros siempre llama mucho la atencion- ante su respuesta Ivan no pudo evitar reir. Con un movimiento rapido revolvio el cabello del pelinegro.

-Esta bien, entonces ahi sera-

* * *

><p>No me maten, tenia muchisimo tiempo queriendo escribir esto. Con los girasoles no pude evitar pensarlo, era demasiado hermoso x3 espero les haya gustado, mi primer crossover LoL en fin, sin mas que decir me despido.<p>

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudan a esta loca escritora coreana a escribir con mas rapidez.**_


End file.
